discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
X-Day Underground
X-Day Underground was a name given to the second Grove Gathering which was held in 2018 (the first was held in 2017). The event held from Friday, July 13, to Sunday, July 15 had slightly fewer attendees than the first, with one exception. A wedding was held at a place called Parrot House on Saturday. This was not actually in The Grove, but several attendees rode from the Gathering to the wedding. The bride and groom participated in both, as did most of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. A number of people attended the wedding who did not attend any of the other events. Because some "Grovers" had received threats in regard to attending the SubGenius X-Day, the 2018 event was also called X-Day Underground. Only one person attended both events in 2018. Thursday As in the first year, the afternoon was largely setting up, with the main set-up being a large canvas and metal pavilion except this year it started a day earlier. There were four portable toilets, double last year's. While last year a couple motor homes made their toilets available, some attendees thought that inadequate even though many there relieves themselves outdoors. Things were majorly interrupted at about 7 p.m. when a hard rain hit, the first rain in weeks. In about an hour and a half, the site got 2 inches of rain. After that was music, singing, and poetry. Friday The event had three workshops which were on paganism, dance, and body painting. Vendors sold their wares. Attendees included members of four different covens, including three high priestesses and two high priests. In the evening a high priest and priestess led an esbat ceremony recognizing the new moon, super moon, partial solar eclipse, and Friday the 13th. Most participants were nude, especially in the evening which included a bonfire. Music after the ceremony included guitars, flute, keyboard, and drums. Saturday On Saturday, a caravan took people to a wedding offsite. The bride was Gatina and the groom Urso Negro with the ceremony led by High Priestess Gypsie Skripto. Dress was strictly casual, with the bride, groom, bridesmaids and groomsmen in swimsuits although the bride also wore a lacey jumpsuit and the bridesmaids skorts. A reception followed complete with a pool party. A few guests hit each other in the face with wedding cake, but this did not include the bride and groom. Several Grovers who attended the wedding returned to the Grove which was the site of music and dancing. Some did not return to the outdoor site due to the unusually high heat. Sunday People hiked, played games including 1000 Blank White Cards, the Cloved Lemon Kissing Game, sang and danced, visited, and did other informal activities. Awards, many tongue-in-cheek, were given. Best wearable art went to Cerridwyn Dragonfhain, Rosey Tiger, and Bumber Bunny who made the bride's headpiece. The Weirdest Dancing Award went to the Disco-Rdian Dancing Trip who won it the first year although some of their members changed. Rosey Tiger won for Most Wasted Cloves for kissing the most people in the CLKG. Dolphin Blue won for Best Catch Phrase for "You use a brush?" which got repeated many times. It was in reference to bodypainting instructor Turtlewax using a brush for bodypainting instead of fingers. Turtlewax won for Best Body Art for transforming Trorry Gaia Avalon into the Earth. The Biggest Wedding Splash for getting thrown in the pool was won by Celestine Hvergelmir. Category:Events Category:Grove Gathering Category:SubGenius